bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gotei 13 (BFF)
How to get permission How do I get permission to have a pre-captain on this list? I'm very new here and don't get really how this works, but im now making a retired captain (Madarame Ichawa), a lieutenant (Nake Bouro) and a regular shinigami (Sora Tobu). Can somebody please help me get permission and teach me how to paste these blue link-names and those things. Help, please? Ruffy04 07:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Template Shouldn't we update the captains template to match this list, there seems to be some discrepencies.--Kasei 05:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Continuity Is this suppose to take place in the same universe as SCA or is it completely separate? And if they are separate which universe will RHM and AF take place in? --Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Well, this will most likely take place after all three said arcs, so that the change in leadership in some of the divisions is not to confusing. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, 2 May 2009 (UTC) How far in future, cause currently there is another arc that I'm writing that takes place after AF (Noire Terre Arc) and it will lead into a second arc. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Most likely immediately after AF, I hope that does not destroy your arc, but it would be best to avoid confusion. - User:Ten Tailed Fox 01:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately it does -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 01:20, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Why does it have to be in the same universe and timeline, can't they be in different AU? Anonymius 14:32, 3 May 2009 (UTC) My sentiments exactly -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 01:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Official Espada Hey, now that there's this new official Gotei 13, how about an official Espada webpage be set up as well? It can also list each espada's fraccion (Maybe roughly nine each), and have similar rules to this webpage, with only one espada per user and each user only allowed up to ten fraccion. Captains Why does KingBarragan have two captains (Kansen Hirogari and Mikoto Koumori)? It's clearly stated at the top of the article that a user is only allowed one captain and one lieutenant position (as well as the ten seated officer positions). --れび (talk to Lavi!) 01:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) KingBarragan also has Shinsei Byakuhi, the 4th Divison Captain. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:12, 11 June 2009 (UTC) As well as two lieutenants, Kurenai Uindo and Ekaki Pandoru. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 15:56, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved: Barragan has taken down the extras. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 00:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Sixth Division Can I make my character Jason Garrick the captain of the sixth division? It seems that its vacant. JaiMac28 06:04, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Go for it, but remember you are only allowed to have one of your characters occupy a captaincy position. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Oh drat It seems that i'm too late for captain of 9th division at this time. Oh well, perhaps it'll be available in the future, or some other circumstance...Kido captain looks open, is that an ok spot for Shunketsu?--Kasei 05:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :See what I said to JaiMac, above. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 14:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'll just put him there, then, thanks.--Kasei 15:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wipe Maybe, once in a while, we should empty the positions of captain to keep things fresh and interesting? If things stay the same forever then it wouldn't be very interesting.--Watchamacalit =D 22:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Story? Are there RPs/stories including the captains? I'd love to get invoved :)--Kasei 02:24, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Permission I've already got permission to use Amaririsu and Inku, in the story i'm writing. Do I have permission for any other characters, or should I go and ask each individual writer?--Psychic Master Kasei 02:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Specialties For this new Gotei can we make the division specialities the same as they were before or would anyone like to discuss or revise them? -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 00:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'd like the specialties to be decided upon by the players captaining the division, with the exception of officially recognized ones in the actual continuity. It would be interesting to see what specialties the members here think are important for the G13, though I can see bickering about which division specializes in what occurs. ----れび (talk to Lavi!) 02:36, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Seated Officers Can I put my seated officers back where they were or do I need to ask for permission to place them at the list? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 00:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Two 6th Div captains Uhh, wouldn't this be breaking the rules on claiming captains on a technicality? "Each user is allowed to make '''one' captain..."'' --れび (talk to Lavi!) 18:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Vacancy Can my character Raizen Shikaku be the Captain of the 9th division which is currently vacant?Zicoihno 21:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) 6th captain I believe that the 6th poistion of captain is empty and so I know that my character is not comeltely finished but can my character Purinsu Kuchiki be the captain?Twilight Despair 5 23:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 1 captain rule loophole? so if i make my own separate dimension my created characters exist that have no affiliation to this page can i make as many captains a i want or need? just so you know the dimension will have be basicly the same as "original" bleach except it is at completely different time when the humans are becoming extinct and any of the captains that existed such Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto has been dead for over ten thousand of years. it will not be connected to the main story on this at all. New 9th Division Captian Hello, I first want to know how to make a page for the captain I am making. Also, I want to tell you the powers and/or status of my captain. Name: Kona Climo Age: 19 Years Old Bio: A usual piece of work, normally no ordinary captain has the ability to be a vizored and a captian, his skill is beyond compare to any captain here, though, he does like to goof off on certain occasions. He does hinder those goof off tendancies, though, when he has time off he would goof around or read something. Zanpakuto: In it's sealed state, it is a Katana with a Shuriken, though, the shuriken is as big as his palm and the Katana is nearly as long as his arm starting from the shoulder with a flame for the guard and a crimson colored hilt. His Zanpakuto is called "The One Who Dances On The Dragon's Wing." Shikai: The Zanpakuto's Release is said as "Dance on the wing." The katana stays in it's normal state but looks like it is on fire. Then, the Shuriken changes in size and shape and also appearance. Shikai Special Ability: '''The zanpakuto can basically Augment his powers with that of his Zanpakuto Spirits, making him both faster and stronger. '''Doragon kiba o ryo shite imasu: '''Summons a serpent dragon and launches it like Getsuga Tensho. '''Sheru o ware doragonpiasu: Emits a large wave of fire based Reiatsu which usually kills enemies that are lesser in power than him. Jikan ga zōdai:''' Based on the enemies power level, this augmentation can simply slow down or speed up time based on how powerful he is compared to his enemy. Say if his enemy is weaker than him, time speeds up, if he is weaker than his enemy, time slows down. '''Bankai: Ryu no tsubasa no masu Revengful wan In his bankai, Kona gains armor that is crimson red, with two identical shoots sprouting from the back with dragon wings. Out of the identical shoots, fire spews out of it and mainly acts as the sole source of power. The Katana changes to that of a long katana, usually around the total length of his arm starting from the shoulder, with white "teeth" on the edge of the blade with three holes in the bottom of the katana near the guard, while the guard is square and the hilt is still crimson colored. Then, the shuriken changes into that of a Chakram with White blades and Black lines going in a spiral to the center, where the holding piece is. Then, for the armor, he then developes dragon wings. Bankai Special Ability: Grants him the ability to fly long distances Doragonzu Shokuzai-Jono Kamini: This technique is a near to instant kill if it hits and opposer Ryu no sokumen: A Cero based ability only accessable in his hollowfied state, related to coyote starkks cero metrallita. Ryu no Kyu-men: A ability that is semi related to Tousen's Los Nueve Aspectos technique. Only usable in the hollowfied state. Kido Hansha: '''Reflects Kido Spells '''Doragon no Shokan: Unknown Doragon no gurando namida:'''heals all allys in range of rain drops '''Kiba O Kantsu Suru Hi Ryu: '''Unknown '''Senkei: Fenikkusu Kamikaze Kogeki: The fire shoots produces two Phoenix wings and a Phoenix like tail, this form summons nuke sized mini phoenix to attack the opponent. Goukei: Kesmite Choken no jigoku o owara seru: On hit of the blade, the opponent, if weak enough, is sent to a flaming inferno that is really one hundred billion swords as fire. Shukei: ''' '''1. Doragon no shokuzai: Saigo no nyustatsu: this combines the chakram and the katana together, making a serrated-ish blade that really deals damage, it is rendered a fatal blow that can take hours to heal. 2. Doragon no shokuzai: Doragon no atama: '''the fusion of the chakram and katana changes to that of a dragon's head, this sucks away the opponents reiatsu really really quickly. '''3. Doragon no shokuzai: Doragon wa kyukyoku no kiba kara umaeta: This is the final shukei, the dragon finally manifests and attacks the enemy both sucking reiatsu and dealing heavy damage. Mugen no sessaku heishi: '''A last resort if the shukei does not work, this can simply slice an opponent hard, and one slice contains one billion slices ranging from the size of a wakizashi to the size of a really small string. Normally can reduce any part of the enemys physical make up to dust. Also, if the enemy does not move out of the cut radius, they are also cut up along with the arm or leg. Normally lasts only 15 seconds to a minute. The blade turns as black as the night sky and can streatch to any known length. '''Hollow Powers: His mask is called Ryu no Shotoku Kona's Mask looks like tousens but really has the symbol for fire on the face. With dragon wings on the shoulder guards. The abilities of his mask are: Power Augmentation: His hollow powers supplement his soul reaper powers and simply boosts his srength and speed. Enhanced Strength: '''Becomes Super Strong and more physically built. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Speed Increase, normally over powers '''Sonido. Herumodo: When Kona enters this mode, the symbol for fire breaks into lines and initiates flames that look like hair. This Supplements his Vizored powers and simply creates an equilibrium where his power steadily increases when the spiritual pressure of his target is weaker or higher than his. Appearance: He is 5'11'', wears usual attire of people who live in the soul society but he has a viel similar to komamura's before he joined the Gotei 13. Also, some other aspects of him is that he is really intelligent, and was actually able to marry a quincy wife without anyone knowing ( because he is a master of disguise). Inventions: ''' '''1. Fusion Microwave Oven: '''This microwave helps fuse all kinds of spirit or physical materials. '''2. Metabolite: '''This is a alloy composed of 40% Hollows, 30% Glass, 20% Spirit energy absorbing material, and 10% other materials. Hoping this be helpful and I get a reply, see yas! :D Request Request to add Tsugawa Kyōbashi at 13-5 and Mamoru Kyōbashi at 1-7. At current, Rukia Kuchiki (Achrones/Darknesslover5000) is listed at 13-5, but page says that is previous. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo''']] Message 23:13, March 13, 2013 (UTC)